


When you're right here

by 2_years_apocalypse



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), ocean - Fandom
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, cute porn, loubbie, they just missed each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_years_apocalypse/pseuds/2_years_apocalypse
Summary: Set pre-heist, right after Debbie murdered (or at least should have murdered) Claude with a toothbrush
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	When you're right here

**Author's Note:**

> My first actually finished work, to be considered practise.

“So, did you…?” Lou asked, making a face, and stabbing the air with Debbie’s handmade toothbrush shiv.

“No”, Debbie smirked and sent the top button of Claude Becker’s shirt over the table to Lou, putting another bite of their take-out food in her mouth. “Just a little button”.

Lou chuckled softly and looked at Debbie, clearly both amused and impressed. God, she had missed Debbie so bad. The realization hit her like a punch in the gut. She hadn’t really allowed herself to actually feel anything since she got the text from Debbie the night before, and now it all seemed to hit her with full force all at once, catching her off-guard. Debbie, ever so observant noticed of course and shot her a curious look, but Lou was quick to regain her composure, steering the conversation into a less loaded direction that was kept up for the next twenty or so minutes.

After dinner Debbie poured them each a glass of wine. She brought both glasses with her and walked over to sit on the couch in the middle of the loft as Lou put the dishes away and threw the take-out cartons in the bin.

When Lou came to join her Debbie shifted on the couch and moved her jacket that she had thrown over the back of the couch after taking it off, making room for Lou, who despite her lean figure always managed to take up a lot of space. They sit quietly for a while, listening to the low music Lou had put on.

“I’ve really missed your ass Ocean” Lou said sincerely, breaking the silence and looking at Debbie. “Yeah?” Debbie answered, raising an eyebrow and a smug smile spreading across her face. “Just my ass?”

Lou grinned and suddenly all the other parts of Debbie she had been missing was filling her mind and she felt her heart beating faster. “Maybe some other parts too”, she said with a playful smile, putting down her glass on the table and reaching for Debbie’s glass as well.

“Yeah? Which ones?”, Debbie asked, letting Lou take her glass and trying to sound as unaffected as possible, which was not very easy with Lou looking at her like _that_.

“I’ve missed your pretty neck”. Lou spoke slowly, inching closer to Debbie and reaching out to touch her. Debbie let out a shaky breath and felt her eyes flutter closed at the contact as Lou slowly traced her smooth fingers from Debbie’s collarbone, up to her jaw.

“And I’ve missed your lips” she continued in a deep voice, lifting Debbie’s chin to make her look at her. Oh, those icy blue eyes of Lou Miller. Debbie was sure they were going to be the death of her one day. All those years in prison without Lou’s touch, without Lou’s eyes on her and now all of a sudden being here in this moment with Lou’s presence so very strong and real – it was almost overwhelming. Not one night in all those years behind bars had she not thought about Lou, and now here she was, and Debbie ached to be closer to her - to feel Lou’s strong, gentle hands on her body, her breath on her skin, hearing the sweet noises she makes when Debbie touches her.

“Will you please just kiss them then?”, Debbie asked in a trembling voice that was on the verge of begging. She leaned closer to Lou who didn’t waste another second, putting a hand behind Debbie’s neck and pulling her in for their first kiss in years. Every thought that Debbie had had of taking it slow vanished completely the moment she felt Lou’s hot mouth against her own – her warm tongue pushing against Debbie’s lips, asking for entrance. Debbie parted her lips eagerly, letting Lou lick deep into her mouth. The blood in her veins was suddenly on fire and she felt a rush of arousal shoot through her body.

She moaned into the kiss and quickly moved to straddle Lou’s lap, pulling hard at Lou’s hair with both her hands, pushing herself against Lou, needing to be closer. Lou ran her hands over Debbie’s thighs and pushed the fabric of her black dress out of the way, settling her hands on Debbie’s hips, fingers digging deep into her flesh. She moved her mouth down to Debbie’s neck – hungrily sucking and biting at the skin.

“You’re so beautiful Debbie, do you know that?” she whispered, hot breath against her skin sending shivers down Debbie’s spine. Debbie ground her hips against Lou and tilted her head to the side to give her better access as Lou licked her way over the red marks that she had already managed to create. Debbie needed more, _now_.

“Come on, Lou!” she gasped. “I need you, touch me”.

“You missed me too?” Lou looked up from underneath her long bangs to meet Debbie’s eyes, flashing a devilish grin and reveling in the way Debbie’s voice was next to desperate. “Yes” Debbie let out. “I missed you Lou ok, just please...!”

Any other time Lou would have made Debbie wait – taking her time and working her up into a begging hot mess before she would actually touch her where she needed it – but now she decided they had both waited way too long as it was, and frankly she was already obscenely turned on herself. In one swift movement her right hand found its way to between Debbie’s legs and the wet heat that was waiting there for her.

“Oh honey, you’re soaking through your panties” Lou smirked, voice low as her fingertips grazed Debbie’s wet lacy underwear. Debbie squirmed at the light touch, letting out a pathetic whimper. “What was that?” Lou asked, raising her eyebrows, and sticking out her chin. She couldn’t help herself but to tease Debbie just a little. Even after such a long time and in this very earnest moment falling into their old habits of constant teasing and fighting for power seemed as natural to them as breathing. It had always been them and would always be them.

“Tell me what you want, Debs”. Lou’s piercing eyes looked straight into the brunette’s soul, blocking out the rest of the world.

“I want your fingers inside me, Lou.” Debbie answered, her eyes dark with desire. Lou bit her lip as Debbie continued. “I need you to fuck me so hard, right now. Please!”

“Mmm, since you asked so nicely, I think I’ll do just that” Lou licked her lips and replied in a raspy voice as she quickly slipped Debbie’s soaked thong to the side, dragged her fingers through her slick folds once and then immediately pushed two fingers as deep as she could into Debbie.

“Oh god!” Debbie cried out at the sudden intrusion, bucking her hips to meet Lou’s fingers. Lou’s other hand came up to Debbie’s back, stabilizing her and holding her close.

“Oh, you feel so good” Lou breathed against Debbie’s neck as she started to thrust her fingers into the other woman, hard and deep. “So wet and tight for me”. Lou’s words shot straight to Debbie’s core and she felt herself twitch around her fingers, pushing herself down to meet Lou’s every thrust. Everything around them was slowly blurred out of Debbie’s mind until the only thing left existing was Lou; Lou’s panting and moaning against her neck, Lou’s heated skin under her palms, Lou’s strong hand on her back and Lou’s expert fingers fucking her just right – harder and quicker by the minute.

Debbie’s left hand rested at the back of Lou’s neck, scraping her skin with her nails, and tugging at her hair just a little too hard. Her right hand had found its way to Lou’s chest, desperately pulling at the fabric denying her access to Lou’s breasts. When she finally managed and took Lou’s left breast in a firm grip and squeezed it Lou let out a groan. She licked her way up along Debbie’s neck until they were face to face, lips crashing against each other again in a deep kiss, Lou biting and sucking hungrily at Debbie’s bottom lip all the while Debbie was pinching and twirling Lou’s hardened nipple between her fingers.

After such a long time without sex with Lou, Debbie could already feel her orgasm starting to build up inside her, and when Lou without any prior warning added a third finger the extra stretch had her throwing her upper body against her, squeezing Lou between herself and the back of the couch and biting down hard on the soft skin at the crook of Lou’s neck.

“You like that?” Lou chuckled, but there was an obvious strain to her voice. “You like it when I fuck you like this?”

“Yes baby, fuck yes!” Debbie panted, words coming out muffled as she still had her lips pressed tightly against Lou’s neck.

“And what if I do this? How does that feel?” Lou asked and swiped her thumb once right over Debbie’s clit.

“Oh, fuck Lou, you’re gonna make me come! More baby, please more!” Debbie gasped as she tried to push herself even closer to Lou.

“Oh yes, I wanna see you come Debs” Lou panted as she started rubbing tight circles on Debbie’s clit, feeling her own arousal increasing by the second.

“Oh, fuck yes, right there baby!”

It didn’t take long before Debbie’s body locked up entirely. She lost herself completely, squeezing her eyes shut as jolts of electricity shot from her core all the way out to her fingertips and toes, and Lou felt Debbie’s muscles start pulsing hard around her fingers. Lou worked her through it with slow but deep thrusts of her fingers and sweet, loving whispers in Debbie’s ear.

Finally, Debbie relaxed in Lou’s arms, bringing her head back to kiss Lou – wet and lazily.

“You wanna go upstairs?” Debbie whispered as her breathing finally had slowed down.

*

Debbie put her hand to Lou’s chest and gently pushed her down onto her bed, slowly crawling on top of her, kissing and nibbling at her collarbone. Their clothes had been shed on the way up to Lou’s bedroom. Some left on the stairs, some just by the door. That would be taken care of later.

Debbie buried her face in the crook of Lou’s neck and drew in her scent – a faint hint of spicy stolen perfume, an even fainter trace of cigarettes and then the scent that was plain “Lou”. It made Debbie feel safe. Nothing had ever felt as much home as being close to Lou had.

As she started kissing her way down her neck, she felt Lou relax against the sheets and goosebumps rising on her skin. One of Lou’s hands came up to the back of Debbie’s neck, caressing and scratching her scalp softly. Lou let out a deep sigh at the feeling of Debbie’s wet and warm tongue reaching one of her nipples. She slowly licked around it, then carefully blew on it before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it, making it all hard – appreciating the attention. Lou’s breaths came out a little labored by the time Debbie turned her attention to the other nipple – giving it equal treatment.

“You know I love you on your back, baby” Debbie smirked as she continued lower. And it was true. Even though Debbie – if she had to choose – would always prefer it when Lou slammed her against a wall or pressed her hard down onto a table, having Lou on her back for her was breathtaking to say the least; strong, confident, and powerful Lou giving up control to Debbie, trusting her enough to let her in that close. That feeling was heartwarming for Debbie.

Lou looked down to meet Debbie’s eye as she kissed her way from the warm skin of her abdomen down to her hip and she let out a slight gasp as Debbie’s tongue finally found her entrance and started tracing slow circles around it.

“You’re wet, Lou”, Debbie moaned against Lou’s sensitive skin, dipping her tongue inside and appreciating the salty-sweet taste of her. She applied more pressure, swirling her tongue around Lou’s clit, earning her a deep growl and Lou’s grabbing at the sheets, bucking her hips up to meet Debbie’s tongue. The sounds Lou made as Debbie slowly started sucking on her clit, alternating with soft flicks over it had Debbie swooning and she felt a new wave of arousal rushing through her. She brought a hand up to her face between Lou’s legs and sucked quickly on her index finger before teasing at Lou’s entrance and then slowly pushing her finger into her slick heat, all the while continuing to increase the pressure of her tongue on her clit.

“Fuck, Debs…” Lou was panting by now, clawing at the sheets with one hand, the other still tangled in Debbie’s messy hair. Debbie added her middle finger and started thrusting into Lou, high on the knowledge that she was the one drawing these beautiful and oh so sexy, deep noises Lou was now making non-stop.

“Oh, you’re so good for me” Lou hissed, looking down at Debbie with hazy eyes. “You know exactly how I like it”.

Wanting to feel Lou come apart under her Debbie doubled her effort – thrusting deep and fast into Lou and sucking hard on her clit. Her scalp hurt where Lou pulled her hair, but it didn’t matter. Debbie would happily let her rip her hair off to see her come, and Lou was close now so she just kept going. Only a few seconds later Lou came with a loud groan, pushing her hips up hard against Debbie’s face, grinding herself against her mouth as Debbie did her best trying to keep Lou down and still, gradually slowing down the thrusts of her fingers and decreasing the pressure on Lou’s clit – eventually coaxing her back to reality.

“Fuck, you’re good”, Lou said and let out a deep sigh as Debbie flopped down beside her, sucking her fingers clean, clearly enjoying the shameless way in which Lou was watching her. There was a sparkle in Debbie’s eye as she slowed down her motions, sucking lazily on her index finger, swirling her tongue around it, never breaking eye contact with Lou.

“You know if you keep that shit up, I may have to fuck you again”, Lou said, cocking her eyebrow.

“Am I turning you on again already?” Debbie teased. “Baby you’ve barely caught your breath from coming just a minute ago”, she smirked and took both her index finger and middle finger deep into her mouth.

Before she knew what was happening Lou was on top of her, pinning her arms down above her head.

“You stay here”, Lou said, and there was a tone in her voice that made Debbie unable to disobey even if she had wanted to. Lou gracefully slid off the bed and left the room. Within a few minutes she returned. She stopped for a moment at the doorway to take in the scene before her. The room was dim, dark except for the faint warm light of a small lamp placed on the wooden drawer in a corner. The air was cool, and it was quiet, apart from the barely audible music still playing downstairs.

Lou’s gaze came to land on Debbie who was laying in the middle of the bed, in the exact position Lou had left her just a moment ago. The warm light embracing Debbie’s naked body made her skin glow and Lou’s heart race. Debbie noticed Lou and pushed herself up on her elbows. The sight before her made her breath hitch. Lou would always be insanely hot, but like this – naked with a black strap-on hanging heavy between her legs and eyes dark with desire it was almost too much to handle. Debbie felt a throbbing between her legs and her breathing quickening as Lou broke the silence.

“Turn around”, she ordered. “On your hands and knees”. Debbie did as she was told, anticipation already so strong it threatened to burst inside her. She heard a click of a bottle being opened and closed and within a few seconds she felt the mattress dip down behind her and then Lou’s hands were on her, stroking her hips, down along the outsides of her thighs and then back up again along the insides of her thighs, bringing goosebumps to her skin. She let out a moan as Lou bent over her to kiss her shoulder blade, her left hand next to Debbie’s on the mattress, supporting her weight, the other stroking slowly along Debbie’s side from her hip, over her abdomen and up to caress her breast.

“Lou!” Debbie gasped and pushed back against her, and Lou was merciful.

Debbie moaned loudly as Lou grabbed her waist hard, positioned herself and pushed her hips flush against Debbie’s ass, driving the dildo deep into her waiting cunt. Lou started thrusting into her deep and slow, hitting all the right spots with every push. Right in this moment Lou really couldn’t believe how she had survived more than five years without having Debbie like this – desperately whimpering, pushing back against her, absolutely dripping wet for her, just taking everything Lou gives her. She felt herself getting wet again under the toy as she picked up the pace, fucking Debbie rough and quick and dirty.

Soon Lou was panting too, a fine sheen of sweat breaking out over her skin. She reached up to swipe her damp bangs out of her face, all the while fucking Debbie harder and faster, trying to make up for lost time.

“Come here”, she panted and reached around Debbie’s waist, pulling her up against her. She paused her thrusts for a moment as she leaned back with Debbie in her arms, sitting back on her heels and putting Debbie backwards in her lap.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck!” Debbie gasped in a high-pitched voice and leaned back against Lou, losing control as the toy was pushed even deeper into her.

“Oh yes!” Lou responded as she bit down hard on Debbie’s neck, grabbing Debbie’s right breast with her left hand, and reaching down between Debbie’s legs with the other. Debbie started moving up and down on the dildo, fucking herself on it as Lou started rubbing tight circles on her clit, using the tips of four fingers as to not slip from all the wetness.

“Lou, Lou!” Debbie’s voice was urgent, but Lou just added more pressure to Debbie’s clit, sending her right over the edge with a loud scream of curse words three seconds later. Lou held her fingers tight against Debbie and pushed her hips up against her for a short moment, being so very close to coming herself.

Before Debbie had come down from her high, she was pushed back against the mattress, the dildo still buried deep inside her. Lou pressed down on top of her, buried her face in her neck and thrust hard and quick into her a few times before letting out an animal like, loud groan, pushing so hard into Debbie she felt as if she might suffocate, but oh how she loved that feeling. Lou finally relaxed on top of Debbie and made to get off of her, but Debbie grabbed her hand.

“Just stay like this a little while?” she whispered, wanting to stay in this moment forever, with Lou’s body covering as much as possible of her own body. Lou gently stroked Debbie’s arm and took a deep breath. Her heart ached with how much she had missed Debbie, and how much she loved having her back. How much she loved her.

She continued stroking Debbie's arm and closed her eyes. She whispered softly back into Debbie's neck:

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
